How lucky am I to have this family
by lanasmyfeather
Summary: Regina has never seen anything so glorious and beautiful in her entire life. Her perfect family so relaxed, making dinner. Swan-Mills family fluff.
It had been a long day for Regina Swan-Mills. Nothing had gone the way she had planned; her meetings had all been delayed because Amanda, her secretary, has called in sick with a stomach bug. It also seemed that the people of the small fairytale town had become even more whiny and troubled than before. And to top the entire day of chaos, her mother-in-law had called. Twice. Brilliant day.

When she finally locked the office door behind her and turned to face the parking lot, she realized how exhausted she truly was. She just wanted to crawl in bed with her wife and sleep, securely lying in her lovers embrace.

With that thought in her mind she climbed to her car and drove towards Mifflin Street. She hurried to the door, keys ready to be put in the lock. When she finally closed the door behind her, she let out a long sigh of relief.

Suddenly her nose registered the smell that was floating in the air. She dropped her bag next to the hall table and kicked off her heels on her way towards the kitchen.

When she made it to the kitchen doorway she stopped to her tracks: her wife of 3 years was leaning over the saucepan, wearing white apron over her signature tanktop and sweats. Their son had taken after his mother and was sporting apron over his band t-shirt and sweats, making a salad.

Regina has never seen anything so glorious and beautiful in her entire life. Her perfect family so relaxed, making dinner.

Emma felt someones eyes on her back and she turned around quickly. Large grin spread across her face when she made her way quickly towards her wife. She wrapped her arms around Regina and hugged her tightly. Regina melted into her embrace in seconds and rested her head to Emma's shoulder.

"Hey baby." Emma whispered

"Hey..." Regina sighed contently tightening her grip around Emma's neck.

"How was the office?"

"Busy. People in this town seem to be even more foolish than I have thought. Idiots." Regina muttered into Emma's neck. Emma giggled, but it soon turned into a pout.

"I thought I was the only idiot around here."

"You are the only idiot that's entirely mine." Regina smiled tenderly and pressed a small kiss to Emma's neck where her face was still happily buried.

Emma pulled back a little to look her in the eyes. She still couldn't believe that this woman was hers and hers alone. She still couldn't understand how lucky she was to have this woman, this family. Emma pressed her lips lightly to Regina's in a sweet kiss. Regina had other ideas though, when she grabbed Emma's tank top and pulled the woman closer deepening the kiss. Kissing Emma was like oxygen. She needed it in order to survive. Her lips were so soft, perfect match for her own.

"Okay, that's enough moms." Henry's groans roused them from their all consuming kiss.

"Sorry but not sorry kid! I haven't seen your mom at all today so I'm allowed!" Emma laughed and pulled back releasing Regina from her hold.

Regina was reluctant to separate from the warmth of her wife, but she understood Henry's point. So she continued the greetings and went to wrap her arms around her son in a tight hug.

Even though Henry was a teenager now, he never turned down a hug from either of his moms. He loved them more than anything in the world and since they all had gone through the fear of losing their family, the hugs had become even more important.

Regina released her grip from Henry and pressed her lips to his forehead.

"I'm sorry dear. I had a long day and I really needed Emma." Regina whispered.

"It's fine mom. But you know I don't like to see you two sucking each others face." Henry grinned.

"Oh hush, we don't suck face." Regina poked his side causing him to laugh.

"Yes we do babe! Your face is so suckable." Emma laughed from the stove.

"Charming, my love." Regina wasn't impressed.

"Aren't I just?" Emma beamed like a little kid.

"Henry, permission to kiss your ma senseless?" Regina didn't move her eyes from her wife.

"Granted. I'll be in the living room." Henry rolled his eyes but smiled when he made his way out of the room, hanging his apron on a hook on his way out.

Regina slowly checked out her wife: her sweats somewhat hiding what Regina knew to be muscular strong legs, her tight tanktop showing off her amazing stomach and breasts and her golden hair in lose bun with some lose hair curling in the base of her neck. Regina noticed how victoriously Emma was smiling, trying to keep her eyes on the saucepan. Regina started to move closer with soft predatory steps. She closed the stove and pushed Emma against the counter.

She roughly pushed her hips against Emma's, causing her wife to gasp. Now it was Regina's turn to grin as she asked.

"Suckable, Sheriff? Really?"

"Oh yes, very much so." Emma grinned.

"Well, you aren't so bad yourself..." Regina couldn't take her eyes away from Emma's lips. Emma's breath was coming out with quick ragged gasps and Regina loved the effect she had on her wife. Regina was pressing her whole body to Emma's and she was slowly slipping her thigh between Emma's legs.

Emma tried to keep her breathing and moans under control and she moved her hands from the counter to Regina's hips.

"Regina..." Emma breathed.

"Yes?" Regina whispered while breathing Emma in.

"Kiss me... Please." Emma begged.

Regina didn't need to be told twice. She crashed her lips to Emma's in a bruising kiss that left both of them breathless. Emma cupped Regina's perfect round ass in her hands, massaging the flesh, making Regina whimper into the kiss. In retaliation Regina pushed her leg more firmly between Emma's legs.

They both knew that if they didn't slow down, they would end up taking each other against the kitchen counter. While they would normally let their want for each other win, they had their son in the next room, waiting to be fed.

"We need to stop... Emma..." Regina panted against the soft lips of her wife.

"I know... In a minute." Emma attacked Regina's lips with new energy and bit down on her bottom lip. The moan that Regina let out was loud enough to alert Henry.

"Ummm guys, I really would like to eat today." could be heard from the livinroom.

"I guess that is our cue to stop." Regina chuckled while Emma pressed light kisses to her neck.

"I will have you all to myself, later." Emma breathed into her ear.

Regina sealed the promise with a kiss. While Emma went to clear the route for Henry, Regina dipped her finger into the sauce and wrapped her lips around the finger, sucking off the sauce. She couldn't hold in her satisfied moan at the delicious taste.

"Woman, you need to stop that, your son wants food and if you keep that up, none of us will get any dinner." Emma groaned while entering the kitchen Henry in tow.

"That was a clear compliment on your skills my love." Regina said with a wicked smirk.

"Moms, come on. Kid in the room." Henry rolled his eyes. Since his moms started dating 5 years ago this had been what he needed to deal with daily. It still made him smile though, because all of their mushiness was million times better than them trying to kill each other.

"Sorry kid! Did you finish with the salad?" Emma asked while pushing Regina playfully away from the saucepan.

"I would have but I was rudely interrupted." he shot his best glare towards his mothers while resuming his task at making salad.

"Oh Regina, beware his evil eye. Its almost as good as yours." Emma giggled while pointing Henry who couldn't help but smile proudly.

"You will be as good as me someday dear." Regina went to press a kiss to Henry's cheek.

"Would you mind setting a table babe? This is almost finished." Emma said giving her undivided attention to the sauce.

"Of course dear." Regina said and gathered some plates and silverware.

She walked into the dining room and started happily arranging the places at the table. She hummed as she worked, rolling her eyes as she realized how 'Snow White and Seven Dwarfs' the whole thing actually was. Her joy overpowered her dislike to the particular Disney film when she found herself humming some more. This was exactly what she wanted: to have something in her life to make her smile even after a bad day that would have crushed her before.

When she was done she chanced a peek to the kitchen. Her perfect family was happily chatting and preparing family dinner for them all to enjoy. She looked at Henry, her brave, perfect boy. The one who started it all, the one who brought Emma to Storybrooke, to her, to all of them. And then she turned to look at Emma. Emma the Savior who had been meant to break her curse and bring back the happy endings. And boy had she done it. Regina would never have guessed that the blonde who drove into her town, demanding her son and turning out to be her worst enemies daughter, would be her happy ending, her soulmate.

Regina let out a content sigh. She had never been this happy. She made her way to the kitchen announcing that she was ready. Henry carried his salad into the dining room and Emma put the sauce and the pasta into two bowls and carried them into the table.

They all sat down on their usual places; Regina at the head of the table, Henry on her left side and Emma on the right. Henry insisted Regina started first so he could see her face when she tasted the dinner they had prepared.

"Am I allowed to make approving noises?" Regina asked playfully looking at her wife.

"I'm prepared, go ahead." Emma laughed and watched with rapt attention how the fork full of pasta and sauce lifted from Regina's plate and made it to the perfect lipstick covered mouth.

As expected Regina hummed from approval closing her eyes briefly while chewing. Emma and Henry raised their hands to high five each other across the table with large grins on their faces. Regina continued to chew while smiling brightly at her family.

"It's time for us to taste the masterpiece since Her Majesty has kicked things off." Emma said while reaching for the bowls. Henry was faster however and snatched the bowl right in front of her.

"Hey!" Emma exclaimed.

"You snooze you lose Ma." Henry grinned and moved healthy portion from the bowls to his plate. Regina noted that even when he had made the salad himself he still left a big portion for Emma. Regina glanced at her wife with a secret smile knowing that her wife disliked greens even more than their son did.

"Shithead..." Emma muttered and reached for the bowls that Henry was now handing to her.

"Would you stop calling our son names, my love?" Regina said seriously, but Emma could hear the teasing undertone.

"Well, if he wouldn't act like a shithead towards his poor mother, I would." Emma made puppy eyes towards Henry while scooping food onto her plate.

Henry laughed loudly and shoved a new fork full of food into his mouth. They ate in silence for a while until Henry asked:

"Do we have plans for this evening?"

"I think we will just stay home? Your mom had a long day and she needs some rest." Emma mumbled past the food she had in her mouth.

"Are you sure what mom needs is rest?" Henry asked innocently, but both mothers could hear the wickedness in his voice.

The simultaneous eye roll from his mothers made Henry grin widely.

"You need to spend less time with Zelena." Emma mumbled into her food.

"Aunty Z is cool. She knows what's up." Henry grinned and forked some more food into her mouth.

Regina was quietly eating her food, listening to the back and forth of two of her favorite people. She absolutely adored the relationship her son had with his aunt. After deciding to take up Regina's offer for a second chance, Zelena had really taken up to the role of spoiling aunt. She was always up for going to the movies, or just going out for ice cream if Henry asked. Those two had a bad habit of getting into trouble too, which made the nowadays sleepy town much more exciting place.

"I'm glad you are spending so much time with your aunt, Henry." Regina smiled, lowering her utensils on her plate and wiping her mouth with a napkin.

Henry beamed at his mother, and got up to take his own plate and his mothers to the kitchen. Regina looked fondly after him, when suddenly she felt something brush against her leg. Her eyes shot to the blonde woman sitting next to her. Emma was pushing some of the greens from her salad around her plate, with her brows furrowed.

Regina could feel her heart flutter from pure love she had for her wife. She leaned over to tilt Emma's head up and to place a soft kiss to her lips. When she pulled back, Emma was sporting the serene smile on her face, which had become a common occurrence ever since their first kiss.

"What was that for?" Emma asked as she leaned in closer.

"You are so cute." Regina smiled shyly.

Emma leaned in to close the distance again. Every kiss they shared seemed just as magical as the first one. They were in no hurry, they just let their lips touch each others with magnetic pull they always had for each other.

"You want me to go to see aunty Z today already?" a voice asked from the doorway.

The women separated slowly, shared a small smile before turning to look at their son.

"No, Henry. It's fine." Regina smiled and got up to help to clear the table. Henry joined her and they carried the rest to the kitchen. Before disappearing from sight, Regina turned to look at Emma, who was still sitting in the table with her plate before her.

"Eat your greens, dear."

Emma squinted her eyes at her wife and put the fork full of salad in her mouth and chewed. Regina flashed her a wide smile before continuing to the kitchen.

She settled next to her son by the sink, to start the dishes. They talked about school and the big essay that Henry needed to write while Henry washed and Regina dried. Emma joined them soon, having finished her greens and handing her plate for Henry to wash. She pressed a quick kiss to Regina's shoulder which made the older woman beam happily and Henry to roll his eyes.

"So my favorite family, what do you wanna do tonight?" Emma asked as she leaned into the counter to watch the other do to do the dishes.

"Could we watch a movie? Are you too tired mom?" Henry turned to look at his brunette mom who was drying her hands before putting the towel away.

"I'm alright my darling." Regina said and pressed a kiss to the side of Henry's head.

"Just as long as it's not any superhero movie, I'm up for it." Emma smiled from her place against the counter.

"Please Ma, I do watch other stuff too." Henry rolled her eyes as he made his way to the other room to pick a movie for them to watch.

Regina walked towards her wife who opened her arms to welcome her. They wrapped around each other and they both let out a content sigh. Every time Emma wrapped her arms around Regina, she knew that she was home. This woman, this infuriatingly perfect woman had somehow managed to worm her way into her heart and Regina still couldn't believe how lucky she was.

"Come on you two, I really wanna watch this movie!" could be heard from kitchen.

"Well, his Majesty is calling for us, so we better get moving." Emma laughed, but she didn't loosen the hold she had around her wife.

Regina only hummed, in no rush to move, even when she knew that her son was just as impatient as she was.

"COME ON!"

That made Emma and Regina pull apart enough to walk into the livinroom. They settled on the couch together, Regina cuddling close to Emma's side as Emma wrapped her arm securely around her. Henry was sitting in the armchair with some leftover chips happily munching away.

He had definitely picked something else than a superhero movie. It was actually one of Regina's favorites and both Henry and Emma knew it. No one else would believe that once feared Evil Queen enjoyed 'Sound of Music' as much as she did. Emma had caught Regina singing it numerous times, and Regina had revealed that she had been singing the songs to Henry when he was little.

Emma could feel Regina silently sing against her neck as Maria left the abbey to go live with the Von Trapp family. Emma could hear Henry happily sing along as he too knew all the words to every song. This was something she had always dreamed of; a family of her own. Emma couldn't help but pull Regina even closer to herself which the older woman didn't mind at all.

Half way through the movie Regina was straddling Emma's lap, with her head tightly pressed to Emma's neck, soft snores rumbling against Emma's neck. This was Regina's favorite way to sleep, completely on top of Emma, cuddled as close as possible. Emma had closed her own eyes, just happily listening the music and the dialogue.

At some point the TV was shut off and a blanket was laid on top of them. Emma could feel a kiss against her cheek and a whispered 'good night moms' before Henry's heavy footsteps walked up the stairs.

Emma opened her eyes to look down at the sleeping woman in her arms. Regina was fast asleep which gave Emma some leeway in moving them. She slowly started to lean on her right in order to lay down. Regina adjusted herself accordingly in her sleep and soon they were laying on the couch, Regina securely on top of Emma.

Feeling Regina's heart beat against her own was what eventually lulled Emma into a deep sleep. Even in her sleep, she smiled wide because this was where she was meant to be.


End file.
